one_piece_the_golden_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Both pirates and marines tend to carry weapons with them. In the One Piece world and subsequently in The Golden Age, there is an abundance of notable weaponry. Firearms The Handcannon The handcannon is a large and particularly powerful pistol and is the primary weapon of Commodore Zakiru Kiba. The weapon seems to be more effective than other small firearms and is often coupled with seastone bullets for use in countering opponents with devil fruit abilities. At this stage it is unknown if the handcannon is unique, or if others possess one. Faora's Sniper Rifle Faora's sniper rifle is a precise long-range firearm with a strong scope. When coupled with Faora's talent as a sniper, it is an exceptionally dangerous weapon. This rifle seems to hold a very large number of bullets and may come with a rapid-fire function. Judging by Faora's battle with the Skull Pirates, the weapon is far less effective at closer range. Melee Weapons Barringer Wallace's Sword Wallace possesses a fairly large sword, however it is mainly notable due to the skill of its wielder rather than any other defining traits. Bladed Brass Knuckles Firenze of the Skull Pirates fights using a pair of brass knuckles, each also possessing a large blade. The effectiveness of this weapon has been seen very little but it can be assumed that they are formidable in the right hands. Narro's Mace Narro of the unit wielded a large mace with many spiked protrusions. When combined with the immense strength and powerful techniques of it's wielder it was an extremely formidable weapon. It is likely that the mace is extremely heavy. Electrified Glove Sarah of the unit used an electrified glove in combat. It functions similarly to a real-life taser or the electricity that can be used through Avril's hammer. Ranged Weapons Flashbombs Flashbombs are a somewhat defensive weapon developed and used by Avril Meads. They produce a bright light that temporarily blinds anyone in the vicinity not wearing eye protection allowing the user to launch a sneak attack or make a getaway. Variable Weapons Skellen's Knives and Razors Bridges L. Skellen uses a variety of sharp knives and razors to fight both at range and in close quarters. The blades of these weapons are usually seeped in poison to maximize their effectiveness in battle. Avril's Hammer Avril Meads' hammer is a unique weapon of her own creation. It is primarily a melee weapon like any other hammer or club and so relies largely on the strength of the user, but can also be augmented with an electric shock that can wound and stun opponents. The head of the hammer can be fired off, but is attached to a large chain. A weakness of the weapon is the need for the head to be re-attached before it can be used properly again. Other Weapons Vance's Rope A seemingly sentient rope due to marine experimentation with the snake zoan fruit. This weapon is probably unique and is primarily used for swinging from place to place. It can however also be used to ensnare enemies. Poison Notable users of poison in the Golden Age universe are "Billionth' Alrdridge (although through his Devil Fruit abilities) and Bridges L. Skellen. Poisons can be used to augment weapons, for sneak assassinations or in a gaseous form to easily defeat potential attackers in the case of Billionth. Without appropriate treatment poisons can be among the most lethal of weapons, but there are treatments available for many.